


Hard times...literally

by Agent0069



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Alec Lightwood, Dirty Talk, Dom Magnus Bane, Dom/sub Undertones, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Punishment, Smut, Spanking, Sub Alec Lightwood, Top Magnus Bane, alec lightwood is a brat, magnus is a gentle dom, mention of sex toy, not a lot of details tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:15:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25130722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent0069/pseuds/Agent0069
Summary: Alec is shown why he should be patient, but who says he didn't want to be shown...This is just pure, unadulterated smut.
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 28
Kudos: 249





	Hard times...literally

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing smut, please don't hate me. Let me know how you like it in the comments!

Alec squirmed where he sat, he was so full, asshole stretched to it's limits. He rocked up gently, trying to relieve his build up. Magnus had been edging him for _hours._

" Now- now Alexander, don't move." Magnus tsked, shifting him slightly so that Alec was resting his back against Magnus's chest, one of his legs between Magnus' and one over his thigh.

Alec whimpered, long delicious cock splitting him open, just brushing his prostrate, his hands gripping the couch. Every little movement sent pleasure coursing through his body, and he needed it desperately.

He jerked up as Magnus lazily caressed his abdomen, fingertips trailing upwards to circle his nipple. He rolled the already hard nubs and tugged at them. Alec moaned loudly as he pinched it hard, one last time before moving on to the other one, paying the same attention. 

" Magnuss, ah, mag- please" he panted.

Alec's cock was throbbing red, desperate for release. He was so close, muscles contracting involuntarily, he started rocking gently, relising in the pleasure that shot up inside him and magnus let him.

Alec seemed lost in pleasures, gentle breathy moans escaping his mouth. He was just about to come when magnus held him by the waist, stopping his much needed friction. Alec cried out, this was his 3rd orgasm being denied. 

  
"Don't come before i say, if you do- it'll be the only orgasm you have for the week." Magnus whispered as he kissed up the side of his neck, biting down on the deflect rune. Alec tried to thrust upwards, looking for friction, but only met with air. He could feel Magnus's throbbing cock inside him, oh how he loved this, how he hated this.

Alec cried out as Magnus brought a lubed hand to his cock pumping him lazily, he tried to buckle up but Magnus's hand kept him pinned down." The more you move the later you're gonna come."

Alec sobbed a broken please, just as he should-thought Magnus.

They've been at this for 2 hours. 2 hours of edging. Well if Alec was going to be a brat...Magnus had bent him over his knee and inserted a butt plug and spanked alec. The pic of Alec over his knee made him impossibly harder. Then he had fingered him open and _used_ him to warm his cock .

Magnus trailed his fingers to alec's sensitive rim, maybe he'll try fisting next time. Yes, next time.

Alec keened as Magnus cupped his balls and squeezed them lightly, mouthing at the most sensitive areas of his neck.

He bit alec's ear as he pinched a nipple, " have you learnt your lesson, my dear?"

" yes, yes pleea- please", Alec sobbed, "let me come, please, I'm so close maags - please. "

Magnus moved his hands away, "nooo, please", Alec wailed, fresh tears in his eyes, Magnus caressed him and said softly, "its okay my dear, I'm going to let you come now, okay?"

He stood up, bringing Alec up along with him and made him stand on wobbly legs, then bent him over the couch.

" I'm going to fuck you now. What's your colour?", magnus asked, hands caressing his sides. 

"green"

Magnus pulled out of him slowly, his cock dragging across sensitive walls till he was out completely and paused.

"Come onn", Alec whined and felt a sharp sting on his left ass cheek. "who do you think is incharge here, huh?" magnus spanked him again.

" you want to be egded for another hour?". _Spank._

"sorry, Ahh". _Spank._

"plea- please, I-" 

" You're not allowed to come before I say."magnus growled and before Alec could reply, he thrust all the way in. Alec moaned, his head thrown back, fingers clawing into the couch.

Magnus kept a steady rhythm, cock pounding in his ass, his hands around Alec holding the couch, mouth peppering kisses along Alec's neck and occasionally biting down. 

The only sound in the room was of balls slapping against ass and Alec's moans. If only someone could see him like this, head of the institute- reduced to a moaning mess, Alec moaned at the thought, bringing him closer to the edge.

Magnus changed the angle of his thrusts and Alec screamed, cock hitting his prostrate dead on.

"Ahh ma- ah, ple-", Alec didn't know what he was begging for anymore.

" You like this, don't you? Me owning you, ordering you around, controlling you?" he said with a hard thrust, a hand reaching Alec's cock, stroking him in earnest, "is that why you were being a brat?"

Magnus felt tightness in his balls, he sped up his movements. 

"Come."

And Alec did, he came with a shout of Magnus's name on his lips. Magnus fucked him through his orgasm. Magnus came after a couple of thrust, the perfect clenching of alec's asshole milking him dry. 

Alec's body went limp, held only by Magnus's strong arms.  
Alec whimpered as Magnus slowly pulled out of him, cum leaking out of his asshole and running down his thighs. What a sight.

Magnus carried Alec to the bedroom and lay him down on the bed. Peppering him with soothing praises. He magicked a glass of water and pressed it to his lips, "small sips, now". 

With a snap he magicked the glass empty away and kissed Alec on the cheek.

" you did so good, baby. Are you alright?"

"hmm", Alec replied, eyes already closing. 

Magnus chuckled, "did I make you non verbal?"

"hmm."

Magnus ran his fingers through alec's hair in a gentle manner and cleaned them with a snap of his fingers.

Magnus climbed into the bed and snuggled close next to Alec, pulling the covers up to their waist. Alec rested his head on his chest, "I love you."

" I love you too, darling" Magnus said, kissing his head.

"Was it too much?", Magnus caressed his back.

" It was perfect."

" Oh you wanted to be punished, huh? You minx", he spanked Alec's ass lightly then ran a soothing hand over it.

"Yes." Alec breathed contentedly before falling asleep under the gentle ministrations of Magnus's hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Hell, here i come.


End file.
